Shinigami
by Arthemisys
Summary: A celebrada banda Preludium fará o concerto de rock mais inesquecível das vidas de milhares de pessoas. Mas há alguém que não deseja que a bela Pandora Heinstein mostre sua melodiosa voz nesta noite. Porque a vingança é um prato que se serve frio...
1. A queda de um anjo

**Shinigami**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

* * *

"_Todas as pessoas são dotadas de uma alma, o reiko. No momento em que uma pessoa morre, o reiko desta se une ao reiko de seus antepassados. Se alguém morrer de forma violenta ou se no momento de sua morte este guardar um grande ressentimento ou um sentimento de dever não cumprido, o reiko então se transforma em um yurei, um fantasma que apenas vive do medo dos que ainda vivem._

_Eu morri, mas voltei ao mundo dos vivos._

_Quero vingança, mas não sou um yurei completo._

_Sou um shinigami incompleto."_

* * *

**A queda de um anjo**

A chuva parecia lavar todos os pecados dos moradores daquela grande metrópole chamada Tóquio que, excessivamente iluminada, parecia não ter mais medo da noite nem de seus mistérios. Algumas pessoas corriam para debaixo de lajes enquanto outras andavam apressadas cobrindo suas cabeças com jornais e jaquetas a fim de se protegerem do inusitado temporal.

Mas apenas uma parecia não se importar com o oceano que caía sob sua cabeça.

Os pés descalços pisavam com força as poças d'água das calçadas e o resto do corpo tremia pelo frio, já que sua única peça de roupa era a calça jeans desgastada e suja de lama. Numa vã tentativa de dar calor ao corpo, os braços que estavam cruzados, subiam e desciam freneticamente, mas aquela ação não pareceu surtir o efeito que ele esperava. Estava cansado e tinha fome. Mas primeiro, precisava saber onde estava e o que havia acontecido com ele.

Ele queria respostas e estava indo ao encontro delas.

Foi então que viu dentre o mar de edifícios que se estendiam por todo o horizonte, aquele cujo topo tinha em luzes néon, a logomarca da Fundação Graad. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, entrou em um beco escuro que dava para os fundos do edifício. Deu um pulo para alcançar a escada da saída de emergência que rangeu quando os carretéis cederam ao ferro que passava por eles.

Enquanto subia, sua mente tentava pela milésima vez, compreender como e porque ele havia acordado naquele lugar. A tontura o fez parar momentaneamente, forçando-o a sentar-se em um degrau da escada de metal. Sentindo novamente vontade de vomitar pelo forte cheiro de lama podre em seu corpo, ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Precisava pensar... Precisava encontrar as palavras certas para quando a visse novamente.

Ao passar a mão pelo rosto, percebeu uma reentrância entre os olhos... E uma estranha lembrança veio em sua mente.

_- E então, gostou da nova tatoo?!_

_- Não! Parem!_

_- Cala a boca, vadia!_

_- Não a machuquem! O problema é comigo!_

_- Claro... O problema sempre foi você!_

_- Ahhh...!_

Foi então que ouviu um grito de mulher e o som de vidro sendo estraçalhado que logo caiu sobre si, como uma chuva cristalizada. Assustado, retirou a mão dos olhos para ver a chuva de vidro vindo em sua direção. Foi então que as trevas da ignorância cederam lugar à luz da verdade.

A resposta.

Desesperado, venceu com rapidez os lances das escadas. Quando avistou no último andar o parapeito de vidro da varanda completamente destroçado, seus olhos correram para a porta dos fundos da cobertura.

A entrada estava fechada e lacrada com fitas de lacre da polícia metropolitana que logo foram puxadas com violência. A porta foi forçada com violência e quando cedeu, ela mostrou apenas a escuridão.

Enquanto caminhava pelas trevas, seus pés eram maltratados pelos cacos de vidro que jaziam pelo chão. Temendo pelo que sua mente gritava, moveu os lábios em tom de súplica.

- _Amaranto_...?

O silêncio foi a resposta que recebeu.

- _A...maranto_?

O coração batia freneticamente. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido de verdade... Poderia?!

Tremendo, agora não mais pela ação do frio, os braços tateavam a parede em busca do interruptor. A luz artificial da lâmpada o fez ficar momentaneamente cego.

Mas o que logo seus olhos viram, jamais poderia ser esquecido.

Não havia móveis. Não havia cores. Não havia sons. Não havia vida.

- Não... Isso não pode ter acontecido!!! – gritou de joelhos, pois suas pernas não agüentavam mais o peso do próprio corpo e da verdade.

Tudo agora fazia sentido. Um sentido tão cruel que preferiu que sua mente ainda estivesse perturbada. O lugar... A lama... A fome... A sede... As dores... O grito... O corpo... A morte.

Ele havia sido atirado da varanda.

Ele estava morto.

E ela...? O que fizeram a ela?

O grito de sua noiva ainda parecia ecoar naquelas paredes opacas de vida. Ele fez de tudo para protegê-la, mas não conseguiu. Não se importava com as dores em seu corpo. Apenas implorava a cada chute ou soco que recebia, para que não fizesse nada à ela. Ao seu grande amor. Mas os ouvidos deles eram incessíveis às suas súplicas. E em meio aquele inferno, ela dizia entre lágrimas: _Não se preocupe comigo, meu amor._

- Esmeralda...

Enfim, chorou. Durante um tempo incalculável, ficou no chão, pouco importando se os vidros machucavam aquele corpo já tão destroçado. Encolhido, parecia um feto no útero materno. Quando conseguiu ter forças para abrir os olhos novamente, avistou o caminho que o levaria até a varanda do apartamento. Rastejando, foi até o lugar onde tudo havia terminado para ele.

Ficou de pé, contemplando a rua já deserta. _Apenas mais um passo..._

Foi quando sentiu um toque mais forte em seu ombro que logo tomou força e o jogou contra o interior do apartamento, apenas parando o trajeto quando um sofá apareceu pelo caminho. Zonzo pelo impacto viu outro ser bem na sua frente.

- Se desse mais um passo, jamais teria esta preciosa chance novamente.

Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Quem é você...

Uma sombra de quase dois metros de altura se moveu através da penumbra.

- Sou apenas um, mas costumo receber muitos nomes. – ao dizer isso, uma lâmpada acendeu e a imagem de um homem de pele branca, cabelos longos e revoltos em um rosto austero de calculistas olhos verdes se fez presente. O terno que usava combinava com a cor dos cabelos e lhe conferia uma elegância sem igual. Após constatar uma névoa de surpresa passar pelos olhos do outro homem que estava na borda do precipício de concreto, ele então continuou. – Mas para você, eu sou Hades, o maior dentre meus inúmeros irmãos.

Subitamente, o homem que se identificou como Hades foi agarrado pela gola da camisa. As mãos sujas do rapaz manchavam o terno que parecia nunca ter sido usado antes.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? Vamos, me diga!!!

Hades pareceu não se comover.

- Do que falas? – retrucou simplesmente.

- Onde está ela? Onde a Esmeralda... – sua voz falhou ao ver um sorriso brincar pelos lábios do homem.

- Eu não sei de mais ninguém, apenas de você. – respondeu, retirando as mãos imundas que ainda estavam o ameaçando. – Podes não compreender nada neste momento, mas quero que saibas que és muito importante para mim.

Realmente, sua mente não estava assimilando nada.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Agora seu cérebro começou a fazer sábias conjecturas.

- Ora, pare de me fazer perder tempo! – criando forças, ele correu em direção a Hades para dar um soco, mas este foi suficientemente rápido para se esquivar e chutar as costas dele que cambaleou e caiu sobre o sofá novamente.

- Sua postura rebelde não lhe garantirá nenhuma resposta minha. – respondeu se sentando numa cadeira a frente do sofá. Com calma, retirou uma carteira de cigarros e estalando os dedos, uma pequena chama apareceu. Após acender o cigarro, deu um trago, jogando logo em seguida uma grande quantidade de fumaça pelo ar. – Não se desgaste. Fique quieto e escute o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

Fraco pela força do chute, o homem usou a força que tinha nos braços para poder se acomodar no sofá. Agora tossia, tanto pela dor em suas costas como pelo ar contaminado de nicotina.

- Só não ofereço um cigarro a você, pois segundo o Ministério da Saúde... – parou para virar a carteira e ler o verso da embalagem – "Quem fuma pode contrair câncer de pulmão."

Percebendo que o outro não movera nenhum músculo da face, Hades pigarreou.

- Bom... Infelizmente eu não tenho muito tempo. Mas se realmente quiser saber o que aconteceu com você, me procure às dez horas da noite de amanhã nesse endereço – ao dizer isso, ele jogou um cartão de visitas para o rapaz. – Procure não faltar, pois eu cancelei vários compromissos por sua causa. – e ao se levantar, apagou o cigarro no braço da cadeira. – Até amanhã, Ikki Amamiya.

Ikki viu então o misterioso homem sair do apartamento. Sua cabeça girava a mil e não conseguia mais concatenar nenhuma idéia de forma lógica. Ao pegar o cartão que havia caído no chão, viu que este não trazia nenhum nome, mas sim, um endereço no mínimo, inusitado.

- Píer quarenta e sete...? – sussurrou.

Quando sua mente pareceu mais calma, chegou à conclusão que ir ao encontro de Hades poderia lhe trazer alguma resposta mais concludente.

...x...x...x...

Não esperou que o dia clareasse, pois temia ser encontrado por algum empregado das empresas do conglomerado Graad. Após uma ducha fria, vestiu uma calça velha que havia encontrado por sorte em uma gaveta e dirigiu-se para a rua. Seu corpo pedia roupas e comida e naquele momento, essas necessidades eram sem dúvida, prioritárias.

Enquanto caminhava a esmo pelas ruas ainda pouco movimentadas, viu um homem caminhando com tranqüilidade enquanto lia um jornal. Sem pensar, correu em sua direção para pedir alguns trocados. A forma usada para abordar o estranho não foi bem sucedida, pois este começou a correr, temendo algum assalto.

Pela força do medo, ele não percebeu que sua carteira havia caído no chão.

Ao pegar o objeto e constatando que havia algumas cédulas de _íens_ que poderia lhe ajudar durante aquele dia, Ikki pareceu escutar aquela voz que fazia tanta questão de esquecer... _Pensa que irá sobreviver sem minha ajuda? Aliás... Pensa que ela irá aceitá-lo sem a minha ajuda?_

- Seu patife... – balbuciou, enquanto virava a face em direção ao prédio da Fundação Graad que pelo porte, se sobressaía das outras edificações. Mas logo sua ira se transformou ao relembrar o rosto que o fazia sonhar. – O que eles fizeram a você... Meu amor?

...x...x...x...

Faltavam cinco minutos para as dez da noite quando Ikki chegou ao local indicado por Hades na noite anterior. Durante todo o dia, Ikki já havia pensado nas perguntas que faria a Hades. Tudo estava ensaiado, pensado. Precisava entender e talvez aquele estranho homem soubesse tudo o que ele necessitava saber.

A brisa marinha agitava os cabelos azulados que de vez em quando eram colocados para trás por uma das mãos. Tudo parecia calmo demais. Aliás, o píer indicado não tinha iluminação. Por acaso o endereço seria realmente esse?

Nesse momento, uma forte luz foi direcionada para seu rosto que se contraiu. Quando seus olhos finalmente haviam se acostumado com a intensa claridade, percebeu que nada menos que um iate de proporções consideráveis estava ancorado no píer. Como Ikki não o havia percebido antes, nem ele mesmo saberia dizer.

- Mas que diabos... Esse Hades é um cara excêntrico mesmo.

Após passar pela passagem que se fazia de ponte entre o cais e a embarcação, Ikki deu de cara com uma porta de metal com uma pequena fresta aberta. Antes de chamar por alguém, a fresta se abriu e um par de olhos azuis por trás dos óculos colorido o encarou.

- O que quer?

- Um tal de Hades quer falar comigo.

- Seu nome?

- Ikki Amamiya.

A portinhola se fechou e logo em seguida o som de porta destravada se fez ouvir. Um rapaz da mesma altura que ele, cabelos espetados e alaranjados, usando uma calça jeans apertada e camisa de cores vibrantes se fez presente, o analisando de cima abaixo.

- Cara, o chefe quer mesmo te ver. Vem comigo.

Ikki ficou ainda mais impressionado com o tamanho do iate enquanto seguia o outro rapaz. Tudo parecia grandioso demais, luxuoso demais... Enquanto percorria os corredores impecavelmente limpos, Ikki percebeu que uma festinha acontecia em um dos inúmeros salões que guarneciam o navio. Vários homens usando roupas dos mais variados estilos, dançavam ao lado de belas mulheres e brindavam a algo que ele não conseguiu entender. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a sua atenção eram as armas que cada um portava: katanas, espadas medievais, lanças, arcos e flechas... O que eles eram afinal?

Um deles percebeu que Ikki os olhava com curiosidade.

- Hei Ichigo, quem é esse cara?

- Não é da sua conta. – o outro retrucou com certo ar de tédio. Ao se virar, percebeu que o visitante os encarava com seriedade. – Esquece esses caras. Vamos.

Quando saíram da vista dos homens, um deles analisou:

- Ele consegue nos ver...

- Será que é mais um novato? – outro indagou.

- Talvez...

Enquanto faziam conjecturas sobre o estranho, um deles permaneceu calado, sorvendo o seu uísque diretamente no gargalo da garrafa.

Ainda caminharam por cerca de cinco minutos até chegarem a frente de uma porta de puxadores dourados.

- Aqui é a sala do chefe. – disse, empurrando a porta.

Não houve agradecimentos. Ikki tomou a frente e entrou naquele outro cômodo.

Mas depois que entrou, não teve certeza de que ali era o escritório de Hades.

...x...x...x...

As mãos corriam devagar, como se quisessem memorizar cada centímetro da pele branca das coxas que naquele momento, estavam sobre suas pernas. As respirações eram pesadas, prova do desejo que imperava entre os corpos que de tão colados, pareciam um só. Uma das mãos subiu indo ao encontro das fitas de cetim que prendiam o corpete preto. O beijo parou no momento em que ele puxou o laço, afrouxando a peça de roupa que ela usava. A boca avermelhada sorriu ao perceber o olhar esverdeado sobre si.

- Seu escritório não é o local mais adequado... – disse, sussurrando perto de um ouvido dele. A voz meiga misturada ao hálito adocicado o fez arrepiar por inteiro.

- O melhor local é aquele onde você se encontra, rainha. – retrucou, enquanto se aproximava da boca tentadora. Sentiu um suspiro pesado no momento em que mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior.

Talvez aquele jogo de sedução continuasse, mas um pigarro fez com que o casal parasse para ver que eles não estavam sozinhos.

- Ah... É você. – Hades falou, enquanto acariciava o rosto da jovem de beleza singular.

- Não foi a minha intenção interromper o seu amasso. – retrucou de braços cruzados.

- Sim, eu sei. Aliás, eu já estava esperando por você... Por favor, poderia nos deixar a sós por um momento, minha rainha?

- Claro. – ela respondeu, saindo do colo de Hades e se dirigindo a saída.

A jovem mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e usando um vestido preto com rendas e babados que mais pareciam apetrechos de uma autêntica _gotic-lolita_, perscrutou Ikki enquanto se retirava do escritório. Quando ficaram a sós, Hades se levantou da cadeira, indo até a frente da grande mesa de granito preto e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça de forma displicente, começou:

- Como se saiu em seu primeiro dia de recém-nascido?

- ...

- Pelo visto, você é alguém de poucas palavras e mais ações. Isso é um bom começo. - Hades silenciou enquanto virava um note book para si e após teclar alguns botões, voltou a falar:

- Você se chama Ikki Amamiya e morreu após ser jogado do vigésimo nono andar de um edifício no dia 15 de agosto de 2005, às onze horas e quarenta e três minutos da noite. Mas antes de morrer, você sofreu muito na mão de seus assassinos, não é mesmo?

- Como você sabe disso? Como sabe desses detalhes? Por acaso conhece aqueles caras? Vamos, me responda!

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor. – a entonação de voz mostrava quem mandava ali. – Eu sei de muita coisa referente a você, não aos outros. Por acaso você conhecia seu algoz?

Ikki sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Eu não os conhecia... – rememorou. – Mas um deles parecia que me conhecia... O que eles fizeram comigo pouco me importa, mas...

- Tinha mais alguém com você? – o outro indagou interessado.

- Tinha... E estou desesperado desde que entendi que eu morri... E a deixei sozinha...

- Decerto. Era alguém que você amava? – Hades parecia analisar cada resposta dada, como se quisesse compreender algum quebra-cabeça.

- Sim. Era meu _amaranto_.

_Amaranto_. Há quanto tempo não escutava tal expressão de carinho. Agora, todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça se encaixavam com perfeição. Agora entendeu o porquê Ikki parecia naquela noite, ser o mais evidente, dentre todos.

Seu _reiko_ era simplesmente o melhor.

- Você conhece a lenda dos _yureis_? – Hades perguntou enquanto andava até uma janela que mostrava a o céu entrecortado de estrelas dos mais variados tons e tamanhos. Recebendo o silêncio como resposta, continuou. – _Yurei_ é a alma que retornou a este plano para atormentar aqueles que ainda vivem.

- Em outras palavras, um fantasma.

- Exatamente.

- Está querendo dizer que sou um _yurei_?

- De certa forma, sim. Mas você não é apenas um fantasma... Você é feito de alma, carne, ossos e sangue. Você retornou com seu corpo e isso não faz de você um _yurei_ completo.

- Mas então como explica o meu corpo?

- Na noite em que você morreu, percebi que sua alma era valiosa, mas que pelos motivos que o fizeram morrer sem dúvida você voltaria como um fantasma e isso não seria interessante para mim. Então, consegui fazer com que o retorno de sua alma fosse retardado para quem ao voltar, você o pudesse fazê-lo em conjunto com o seu corpo mortal.

- Acredito que não é por filantropia que está agindo, não é mesmo Hades?

- Claro. A caridade eu deixo para os fracos. - ao dizer isso, ele se dirigiu novamente à mesa e após pressionar um botão, uma porta que se fazia de parede cedeu, mostrando um amplo salão cujo piso era adornado de um tatame e suas paredes eram incrustadas de armas dos mais variados tipos. - Deixe-me explicar o que eu sou para depois entender o que eu quero de você.

Ignorando a tradição, Hades caminhou sob o tatame calçado, indo até uma coluna coberta com madeira negra que de forma inesperada, abriu-se, projetando para frente uma espada cuja bainha parecia ser confeccionada com algum metal na cor roxo-escuro. Enquanto abotoava a fivela da bainha na cintura, ele continuou.

- Creio que deve conhecer a lenda dos _shinigamis_, não é mesmo?

- _Shinigamis_? Os deuses da morte?

- Sim. Ao contrário do imaginário popular, nós os _shinigamis_ não somos responsáveis por enviar as almas para o outro plano, mas sim, controlamos no mundo dos vivos, os fluxos de atividade dos _yureis_ e às vezes, somos chamados para retirar a alma de algum mortal, pessoalmente. Mas principalmente, somos os responsáveis por manter o equilíbrio entre a população viva e morta, para que não haja... Uma explosão demográfica, por assim dizer.

- Espere... – Ikki começou e imitando o outro, também pisou o tatame calçado. – Quer dizer que vocês controlam a população de vivos e mortos para manter um equilíbrio... Até que cada morto reencarne novamente ou que cada vivo morra mais uma vez?

- Isso! Desde que eu assumi o posto de rei-_shingami_, não houve mais nenhuma notícia sobre epidemias mortais em massa, nem nascimentos em excesso. – notava-se uma ponta de orgulho em sua voz. – E isso aconteceu também porque somente os melhores estão ao meu lado.

- A história é realmente tocante, mas... E o que eu tenho haver com tudo isso?

- Você se encaixa no perfil desejado... Por isso, quero você.

- Esquece. Não sou do tipo de participar de joguinhos.

- Isso não é um jogo. É uma dádiva.

- Isso não fará com a minha noiva volte à vida!

- É... Você é bem difícil.

Sem que Ikki ao menos percebesse, a visão do homem à sua frente desapareceu sem nem ao menos ter terminado de falar. O que sentiu logo em seguida foi a incômoda dor provocado por um chute em seu estômago. Teve que sustentar o peso de seu corpo sob seus joelhos, para que não caísse ao solo de vez.

- Vamos? O que irá fazer agora? – Hades provocava, enquanto retirava a espada do seu descanso. – Você tem em suas mãos inúmeras alternativas... Escolha uma!

Ikki conseguiu desviar-se do segundo chute, mas ainda não havia conseguido o equilíbrio para se por de pé novamente. Percebeu que se não tomasse nenhuma atitude, sua curta estadia no mundo dos vivos se extinguiria naqueles instantes. Seu oponente pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- Pare de olhar e aja! Veja todas as oportunidades!

Agindo de forma instintiva, ele foi de encontro à parede para retirar uma espada do tipo katana que estava pousada em dois ganchos de madeira trabalhada. Mal teve tempo para desembainhar a arma e Hades o atacou novamente com a sua espada que foi defendida por Ikki que cruzou a katana e a sua bainha em forma de cruz. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o rapaz repeliu a espada e percebendo uma leve abertura de guarda por parte de Hades, ele contra atacou com um chute no punho, fazendo com que ele deixasse sua arma cair.

- Muito bom... Aprendeu alguma técnica de luta enquanto era vivo? – questionou, enquanto massageava o pulso avermelhado.

- Aprendi a me defender sozinho.

- Tem certeza? – o rei-_shingami_ debochou, enquanto dava um meio-sorriso.

- O que quer...

O som de correntes vindo do teto o fez parar de falar. A sombra de algo caindo em sua direção o fez sair da posição de ataque, caindo de forma desastrada para o lado esquerdo do salão. Outro som forte de pancada o fez olhar surpreso. Uma espécie de círculo com dois metros de diâmetro e completamente incrustado de espinhos pontiagudos feitos em ferro jazia enterrada no tatame. Se ele não tivesse notado a sombra, com certeza ele estaria naquele momento, entre os espinhos e o solo. _Como ainda não havia percebido aquela armadilha?!_

Foi nesse momento que sentiu a temperatura fria da lâmina em seu pescoço.

- Como diriam os franceses, _touchè_. – Hades ironizou, enquanto deslizava a ponta de sua arma pelo pescoço de Ikki.

- Acabe logo com isso.

- Apenas irei terminar com essa brincadeira sem graça quando você parar de agir como uma estúpida criança e analisar friamente a minha proposta. Você tem a chance de se tornar um imortal e... Talvez possa usar essa chance para se vingar de quem o fez sofrer.

Ikki permaneceu calado. Seus pensamentos estavam trabalhando na possibilidade que agora era levantada... Vingança.

- E o que eu perderei aceitando sua proposta?

Hades deu seu segundo meio-sorriso da noite.

- Perder? Eu posso lhe assegurar que nada. Na sua situação lastimável, você não tem nada a perder. – ao dizer tais palavras, retirou a espada do pescoço de Ikki e a pousou de volta à bainha.

Quando finalmente se pôs de pé, Ikki o encarou. Tinha que admitir que aquele _shinigami_ estivesse certo. Já não tinha mais nada a perder. Já não tinha mais razão para continuar vivendo. Aliás, aquilo que ele estava experimentando nem era vida.

Já não tinha mais ela...

- E o que eu preciso fazer agora?

- Nada. Eu lhe direi o que precisa fazer, mas haverá o momento oportuno para isso. – e ao olhar o relógio, continuou. – Apesar de está usando seu corpo, você não está vivo. Se perceber, não tem pulso, nem batimentos cardíacos. Você é em tese, um _yurei_. Portanto, para continuar mantendo sua alma presa ao seu corpo, precisará está toda a noite, entre as duas e as três horas da madrugada, no exato lugar onde perdeu a vida.

- Como uma assombração? – Amamiya zombou.

- Claro.

- E durante o resto do dia?

- Quando não estiver ao meu serviço, você vai ter que se virar. – disse, sem parecer preocupado. – Em resumo: você ainda é um fantasma. Para se tornar um _shinigami_ de fato, precisará passar por alguns testes que eu aplicarei ao longo do tempo. Se conseguir êxito, fará parte da minha equipe. Caso contrário, voltará a ser um _yurei_ e não terá mais o seu corpo, pois ele tem um prazo de ligação com sua alma por tempo determinado. Acho que é isso, por enquanto. Pode se retirar e lhe advirto a ir logo até aquele edifício, senão, você irá perder seu elo com o mundo dos vivos.

Sem dizer mais nada, Ikki começou a caminhar rumo à saída do escritório de Hades. A escolha havia sido tomada. Sua alma já havia sido comprada. O preço? Talvez fosse tarde demais para saber.

- Preciso lhe agradecer por esta benção celestial? – Ikki por fim falou, sem olhar para trás.

- Não. Mas se quiser me ver satisfeito, faça o favor de sair logo pois tenho um assunto sério a tratar com aquela jovem que você viu sair daqui.

Quando Ikki passou pela porta, Ichigo já o esperava para guiá-lo até a saída do iate. Quando viu Ikki desaparecer de vista, Hades usou o telefone. Em menos de dois minutos, a jovem que antes o deliciava, entrou no escritório.

- Como foi a negociação? – ela perguntou, enquanto se aninhava nos braços de Hades.

- Um sucesso. – ele disse, após depositar um selinho nos lábios repletos de _gloss_.

- E... Ele sabe o preço a pagar? – ela voltou a questionar, os olhos brilhando pela expectativa da resposta.

Hades finalmente sorriu abertamente.

- Se ele soubesse, a brincadeira perderia a graça, não é mesmo?

* * *

_A verdade é a melhor camuflagem. Ninguém acredita nela.__  
__Max Frisch (1911-1991)_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Shinigami é um projeto de fanfic crossover com inúmeras influências de animes, mangás e HQ's e ao contrário das minhas outras fanfics, essa não seguirá uma cronologia de capítulos, mas será escrita tendo como base, os episódios dos seriados americanos. Ou seja, cada capítulo terá um começo, meio e fim da mesma forma que as oneshots._

_Para quem leu e gostou, peço que deixe um recado dizendo isso. Para quem não gostou, gostaria que fizesse o mesmo. Afinal, preciso saber a opinião de vocês sobre os devaneios que publico._

_Por fim, quero agradecer ao ZiegriedAenslaed e Emperor Hades por terem me dado algumas dicas nesse capítulo._

_E Ikki, feliz aniversário! _

_**Arthemisys**_


	2. Amaranth Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Bleach pertence à Kubo Tite e empresas licenciadas. O _single_Amaranth foi escrito por Tuomas Holopainen e é interpretado pela banda Nightwish.

* * *

**Shinigami**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

* * *

Dois anos. Foi o que constatou quando viu a data estampada no letreiro digital do relógio de rua. Desde seu último encontro com Hades, na noite anterior, Ikki tentava unir as peças do complicado quebra-cabeças do qual ele parecia ser a peça principal. Mas ao que tudo indicava, aquele jogo de lógica parecia que não seria elucidado tão rapidamente quanto gostaria.

O som as impacientes buzinas dos automóveis o tirou da letargia dos seus pensamentos. Assim, endireitou o boné que usava e retomou seu caminho. Pensou em quem visitaria primeiro... Seu irmão? Algum de seus amigos? Não. Enquanto não compreendesse a sua própria realidade, Ikki não ousaria intrometer-se na realidade quem lhe era estimado.

Nesse instante, em um dos enormes telões _Sony_ que ornavam as torres do centro da cidade, o som estático de um jovem VJ da MTV japonesa conseguiu desviar a atenção dos transeuntes, principalmente os mais jovens.

- Finalmente o grande dia chegou! Após render o mundo, finalmente o Japão será o próximo país a ouvir o som do maior fenômeno do rock!

"A hipocrisia desses caras não tem fim!" – Ikki pensou, enquanto o locutor continuava a declamar elogios infindáveis ao "fenômeno do rock". – "Você dá seu sangue e eles dizem que não é suficiente... Nós tivemos tudo para conseguir sermos os melhores, mas eles ignoraram nossas súplicas!" – e olhando as palmas das mãos, concluiu. – "O mundo e seus habitantes são sujos!"

- E enquanto a noite do grande concerto de rock não chega, fique com o clip de Amaranth, o grande sucesso de Preludiun!

A primeira nota invadiu a rua e muitos pararam para ver o clipe que mostrava dois rapazes encontrando nas margens de um riacho, um belo anjo cujos olhos fechados sangravam sem parar. Logo em seguida, a câmera seguiu rapidamente para outro ponto da floresta, mais precisamente para uma caverna, onde mesmo com a escuridão, um rapaz tocava a melodia que iria embalar a sina do anjo caído. A voz feminina e maviosa de uma mulher que surgiu da penumbra deu à música, uma história a ser contada:

_Baptised with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself__…  
_

Enquanto isso, garotas vestidas de colegiais utilizavam canetas para melhor imitarem o estilo de cantar de Pandora. Alguns rapazes apontavam para o pianista e faziam comentários sobre como o líder daquele grande sucesso teve um fim tão infeliz.

Ikki ficou estático ao ouvir a música. Com lentidão, levantou o rosto para o telão e comprovou aquilo que pare ele até aquele momento, parecia ser o fruto de mais um devaneio.

Mas o rosto pálido de Pandora Heinstein, a vocalista daquela banda de ópera rock, comprovou que tudo aquilo era real.

O rapaz que administrava as teclas do grande piano clássico com maestria, às vezes lançava olhares furtivos para a câmara que o focava. Parecia avisá-lo que aquela realidade, era apenas o começo de seu pesadelo pós-morte.

- A banda... A minha música... Deu certo.

Era realmente triste saber que Ikki Amamiya, o líder da grande banda Preludiun, havia morrido sem ter provado do adocicado sabor da vitória.

* * *

"_Todas as pessoas são dotadas de uma alma, o reiko. No momento em que uma pessoa morre, o reiko desta se une ao reiko de seus antepassados. Se alguém morrer de forma violenta ou se no momento de sua morte este guardar um grande ressentimento ou um sentimento de dever não cumprido, o reiko então se transforma em um yurei, um fantasma que apenas vive do medo dos que ainda vivem._

_Eu morri, mas voltei ao mundo dos vivos._

_Quero vingança, mas não sou um yurei completo._

_Sou um shinigami incompleto."_

* * *

**Amaranth**

**Parte 1**

Parecia um anjo negro a caminhar entre as lápides que brotavam do solo cuja grama estava cuidadosamente podada. Os longos cabelos negros emolduravam o rosto de pele branca e olhos intensamente violetas. Nos lábios, apenas um leve brilho e nas mãos, lírios brancos.

As flores que ele mais gostava.

Quando finalmente havia chegado à frente do sepulcro, ajoelhou-se, depositando as flores aos pés da pedra de mármore repleta por inscrições douradas. Nesse instante, sentiu mais uma vez uma saudade tão grande... Como da primeira vez que soube de tudo.

- Você faz falta... – disse num tom melodioso. – Mas de todos, sou eu a que mais sinto falta de você.

Sentiu que lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos. Tentou impedi-las, mas foi tarde. O cristalino líquido percorria sua face e repousava na seda preta da qual era feita seu vestido. Uma leve brisa passou naquele momento. O som das folhas secas... Parecia um tom musical criado por ele. Ah, tanta nostalgia!

Se ao menos pudesse ter previsto o futuro tão nefasto que se aproximava dele a cada dia... Se não tivesse sido tão covarde a ponto de ter escondido seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Se tivesse sido corajosa a ponto de dizer que o amava...

- Ou apenas, pedir um único beijo... – balbuciou, enquanto levava seus lábios ao encontro do frio mármore, num beijo repleto de amor. – Mas já é tarde... Então, eu te peço perdão por tudo que não tive coragem de fazer enquanto você ainda era vivo... Porque eu mesma já não me perdôo mais.

Quando se levantou, percebeu alguns flashes de luz. Ao se virar na direção dos vultos luminosos, percebeu um homem de feições grotescas, mas de olhar devoto, a segurar uma câmara fotográfica. Não precisou perguntar nada. Já havia se acostumado com aquele tipo de abordagem.

- É... Que eu... – o rapaz de vinte e poucos anos balbuciava, visivelmente nervoso ante o olhar iluminado da mulher.

- Já tirou as fotos que queria? – perguntou num tom de voz que não demonstrava sentimento algum.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e então, dois homens vestidos de terno preto e usando óculos escuros, apareceram com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que bom. – ela finalmente sorriu. – Agora, se me permite, tenho que ir.

Quando a mulher já era escoltada pelos homens se afastava, o fotógrafo finalmente conseguiu coragem para dizer:

- Você é magnífica, Pandora Heinstein. – e olhando para a lápide, rosnou. – Mas você... Você é um verme desprezível!

Após as palavras rudes, vários chutes foram dados contra a pedra que não se moveu. Após minutos nessa estranha forma de vingança, o horrendo homem se afastou, arfando. Apesar das inúmeras tentativas, os símbolos que formavam o nome de Ikki Amamiya não se moveram um centímetro sequer.

...x...x...x...

Os repórteres já estavam a postos com suas filmadoras, Ipod's e câmeras. A qualquer momento eles chegariam e finalmente a coletiva de imprensa começaria. E assim o foi. A porta à direita da sala abriu, dando passagem para os membros da banda de rock mais celebrada nos últimos anos. Como sempre, eles foram ofuscados pelo intenso brilho dos flashes das máquinas fotográficas. Após sentarem em seus devidos lugares e checarem se os microfones estavam em perfeito estado de uso, o empresário deles foi o primeiro a falar.

- Façam uma pergunta de cada vez. Não sejam evasivos. Quanto mais objetividade, melhor.

Os jornalistas engoliram em seco. Como sempre, essas bandas e essas exigências malucas.

- Só não pergunte qual é a cor da minha cueca, ok?

Todos riram com a disparada feita pelo guitarrista da banda. Ele era o mais novo dos membros e por sinal, o mais palhaço.

- Senhores. O Seiya está a fazer esse aviso porque ele não usa tal peça intima.

O som de gargalhadas soou ainda mais alto. Seiya olhou de soslaio para aquele que fez a provocação. Este por sua vez, fingiu que não o viu.

- Quem quer ser a primeira vítima? – um rapaz loiro e de voz definida continuou. – Vamos, não tenham medo. O máximo que podemos fazer com vocês é... – olhou para a vocalista, procurando ajuda.

- Oferecer seus corações em algum ritual satânico. – fechou a jovem que parecia uma princesa gótica em seu vestido negro de grife famosa. – Ah gente, é brincadeira. Não somos satânistas... Ou somos?

Os repórteres já se sentiam mais à vontade com os integrantes. Diferente do que se imaginavam, parecia que os músicos que formavam a banda Preludiun eram mais dados ao que se poderia chamar "mundo dos normais".

- Em primeiro lugar poderiam fazer uma rápida apresentação e dizer o que estão achando de fazer o primeiro grande show em Tóquio? – a primeira "vítima" deu inicio a rodada de perguntas.

- Certo... Eu sou Seiya, guitarrista, e bom, acho que esse show será especial. – disse o jovem de aspecto oriental e usando vestes que mais pareciam ser remanescentes de alguma banda de rock underground.

- Shiryu Suyama, baixista. Essa apresentação de hoje confesso, está me dando calafrios. É como se fosse minha primeira vez.

- Alexei Yukida. – o loiro falou, enquanto exibia um leve sorriso. - Baterista. E sobre a apresentação de hoje... Posso resumi-la em uma única palavra: vitória.

Em seu lugar, Seiya não deixou de aplaudir.

- É isso mesmo. – Shiryu retomou. – O show de hoje brindará o nosso esforço e há mais sentimentos escondidos por detrás dele do que todos possam imaginar. Será único. – e ao se virar para a moça, passou a vez de falar para ela.

- Pandora Heinsteim, alemã de nascença e japonesa de vivência. – seu tom de voz era melodioso até mesmo numa conversa informal, graças a anos de aulas de canto lírico. – E quanto ao show... Esse concerto será muito especial para todos... Eu falei de tudo para que a noite de hoje seja o melhor tributo aquele que fez tudo isso acontecer hoje...

- Por acaso se refere ao tecladista morto? – outro jornalista disparou.

- Sim, me refiro ao Ikki. – ela retrucou, baixando o olhar violeta.

Outro entrevistador se levantou, bastante empolgado.

- É verdade que vocês já tem um novo integrante que ocupará o lugar do que foi assassinado?

- Ninguém ocupará o lugar dele! – a vocalista disse em um tom áspero. – Como pode pensar que alguém pode ser tão descartável a ponto de outro tomar-lhe o lugar? O que pensa que somos?! Nós demos vida às composições dele e agora falam de um substituto? Não existe nada que possa compensar a falta dele. Não há nada nem ninguém, entendeu?

Todos se calaram ante a explosão de fúria da jovem. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o baixista que diziam, costumava ser o apaziguador da banda.

- Torço que a próxima pergunta não seja sobre time de futebol, porque do contrário...

Os jornalistas voltaram a sorrir, mas à vontade. Alexei discretamente tocou a mão trêmula de Pandora, como se naquele gesto ele lhe desse razão. Ela por sua vez o olhou e suspirou. Ainda precisava aprender a caminhar sem ele.

Quando a coletiva finalmente terminou, eles voltaram à ala presidencial do hotel que era nada mais do que um pavimento inteiro à disposição dos célebres hóspedes. Na sala principal que dava acesso a todos os outros cômodos, eles encontraram algumas pessoas ligadas diretamente à banda. Mesmo sem querer, o olhar da vocalista cruzou com o esverdeado olhar de um homem na casa dos trinta anos, feições másculas acentuadas por suas sobrancelhas bem definidas. Imediatamente virou o rosto. Como detestava ter que conviver com a presença daquele homem.

"_Inglês de merda._" – pensou, enquanto se retirava para seu quarto sem nada a dizer.

Ignorando o desprezo dado por ela, o homem se levantou, buscando mais uma dose de uísque.

- Por que você não quis participar da coletiva? – Seiya indagou, pegando uma lata de coca-cola no frigobar. – Afinal você é o novo pianista.

- Porque se colocar a Pandora e eu em um espaço limitado por dois segundos é provável que haja um óbito.

- Essa situação não pode continuar Radhamantys. – Alexei interveio. – Por mais que ela não queira aceitar, agora você é da banda.

O inglês suspirou resoluto. Sim, ele agora era integrante fixo da Preludiun e poderia se sentir por conta disso, um músico realizado. Mas nem em seus piores pesadelos conseguiu imaginar que a alemã de olhar nobre e voz encantadora iria ser tão hostil a ele. Por mais que os outros membros o entrosassem, a dama sempre que o via como uma constante ameaça. Logo ela...

- Já falei isso para ela várias vezes. Mas ela prefere viver no passado.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, amigo. – Shiryu disse, tocando o ombro de Radhamantys amigavelmente. – A Pan ainda sente falta do Ikki, mas um dia a falta vai se transformar em nostalgia. Enquanto isso... Continue tocando como sempre fez.

- Sou bom naquilo que faço, podem deixar.

...x...x...x...

O sol da tarde já estava a terminar o seu caminho através do horizonte. Naquela grande metrópole, Ikki caminhava a esmo, sem uma direção certa a tomar. A música e imagem presenciadas naquela manhã ainda ribombavam em seus pensamentos que de tão embaralhados, pareciam pertencer a algum lunático. Quando sentiu que todo o turbilhão de sentimentos começava a se transformar em um nó em sua garganta, sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr. E talvez até o fizesse, se não fosse uma mão que o segurou pelo braço.

- Você? – reconheceu o garoto de cabelos descoloridos da noite anterior.

- Vem comigo. – ele respondeu, olhando para os lados. Estava vestido como um aluno do ensino médio, a bolsa com cadernos e livros pendendo de um lado do corpo. – Você anda exposto demais.

Ikki pensou em retorquir, mas achou melhor acompanhar o jovem. Deveria primeiro se entender para depois, compreender o seu redor. Assim, entraram em uma rua mais tranqüila e continuaram a caminhar sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra por mais algum tempo até que se aproximaram de uma clínica cuja placa intitulava Clínica Kurosaki.

- Recebi ordens do shinigami-rei para ser seu guia no mundo dos vivos. – começou, enquanto se encostava a uma mureta. – Aí, eu pensei: "Droga, serviço de office boy de novo." Mas aí, ele me falou que se eu for bem sucedido nessa missão, eu ganharei o status de shinigami e... Hei! _Ta_ prestando atenção no que eu _to_ falando?!

Realmente, foi frustrante perceber que Ikki parecia mais interessado num pôster colado no muro e que avisava de um concerto de bandas de rock.

- Se acha que vou ser trampolim pra sua ascensão de carreira, pode esquecer. – Ikki respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – Já sei qual é a do seu chefe. E pode dizer a ele que eu não preciso de guarda costas, principalmente um moleque como você.

- Trampolim?! Quem disse isso? – e perdendo o resto da paciência, explodiu. - Mas... Como você é burro! Preste atenção: na minha frente, você não passa de um recém nascido debilóide, sacou?!

- Você não está sabendo conduzir bem a sua missão, Ichigo. – a voz pautada e feminina fez com que os dois homens voltassem seus olhares para a imagem de uma garota baixa e magra, que também usava uniformes escolares. – E quanto a você... – disse, apontando para Ikki. – Se quiser uma explicação de tudo o que está acontecendo, é melhor nos seguir e ficar calado. Fui clara?

- Rukia... – Ichigo bufou o nome da jovem que não se sensibilizou com a ira estampada na face do rapaz.

- Ela é sua namorada? – dessa vez foi Ikki que interrompeu.

- Não! – Ichigo gritou a negativa.

Rukia por sua vez, já havia atravessado a rua, indo em direção à entrada de serviço do hospital.

...x...x...x...

- Então... É isso.

Ikki havia escutado toda a explicação de Rukia calado, até porque tudo começou a fazer algum sentido... A origem de um fantasma se dava quando do exato momento da morte, o moribundo exprimisse uma vontade imensurável de retornar... O sentimento de dever não cumprido, somado a violência da transição entre os mundos criava o yurei, um ser que em uma quantidade demasiada, poderia colocar o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos em desequilíbrio.

Os shinigamis, diferentes do imaginário popular, não conduziam almas para outro plano. Na realidade, esses espíritos mais evoluídos controlavam o fluxo de almas para que não houvesse uma superlotação em nenhum plano. Se por algum motivo acontecesse algum desequilíbrio e se o fator dessa variação fosse um homem – ou vários deles -, o shinigami teria a permissão de ele próprio dar cabo ao "fator de desequilíbrio". Mas para se tornar um shinigami, essa alma especial deveria antes, passar por uma bateria de testes, conhecidas apenas como missões e após alcançar êxito, conseguiria o título de shinigami e consequentemente, ganharia seu novo nome e um Dom Único dentro da equipe que atualmente, era chefiada pelo shinigami-rei Hades. Quanto ao novo nome, isso dependeria das Cartas, um conjunto de lâminas de tarot que somente eram manuseadas por Perséfone, a esposa de Hades e rainha dos shinigamis.

- Conseguiu entender?

- Sim. Mas teria sido mais fácil para você se não tivesse tido esse trabalho de... Desenhar cada etapa da sua explicação concorda?

- Ah, se quiser conviver bem com a Rukia vai ter que aturar esses rabiscos que ela chama de desenho. – Ichigo disse sussurrando para que a mocinha que já guardava seu material de desenho não ouvisse o comentário, mas o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes não havia prestado atenção em um detalhe importante: ela era uma shinigami.

- Estilo de ligação, número 1... Sai!

- AAAHHH!!! – Ichigo berrava enquanto tentava se sair de uma posição que faria inveja até mesmo a um contorcionista profissional. – Merda! Me tira disso, sua pirralha dos infernos!

- O que diabos você fez com ele? – Ikki indagou, completamente indiferente aos gritos e apelos do estudante.

- Estilo do demônio... É uma magia nobre dominada apenas por shinigamis.

- Me solta!!!

- E ele vai ficar quanto tempo assim?

- Até o momento que eu desejar... Ou ele conseguir se livrar das cadeias invisíveis, o que é menos provável.

- _Tá_ duvidando da minha capacidade, Rukia Kuchiki!?

- É bom deixar ele amarrado por algum tempo. – Ikki concluiu, enquanto se levantava da cadeira. – Então vou morar por aqui? Não daria muito na vista da família dele?

- A Clínica Kurosaki estava precisando de um faxineiro que morasse nas dependências da clínica. – Rukia falava enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas. – Acho que você se encaixaria no perfil.

- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse todo enrolado nesse chão, seus filhos da...

O som estridente de celular fez com que Ichigo se calasse e Rukia olhasse apreensivamente para o visor do aparelho que acabara de retirar da mochila.

- Droga, missão extra. – disse, enquanto lia a mensagem. – Hades-sama quer que eu execute um yurei-macabro e quer... Que você venha comigo, Ikki.

- Yurei-macabro?

- Hades quer que o novato vá com você? – Ichigo indagou ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Quem vai entender. – e virando-se para Amamiya, respondeu com a sua típica voz marcante. – Yurei-macrabro é uma espécie de fantasma que virou demônio. Mas se quiser, eu posso te expli...

- Tudo bem, já entendi. – Ikki arrematou, puxando Rukia pelo braço. – Vamos logo ver isso. Ainda preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Hei!!! Não me deixem aqui, seus desgraçados!

O som de porta sendo fechada bruscamente fez com que Ichigo Kurosaki soltasse um impropério. Fixado atrás da porta, o pôster de uma de suas bandas de rock preferida balançou, quase caindo devido ao impacto. Prestando atenção na parte de baixo da moldura que balançava tal qual um pendulo, o rapaz demoveu todos os esforços que empregava de se libertar do encanto de Rukia e começou a prestar atenção na imagem dos integrantes da banda de rock Preludiun e percebeu que um dos homens, por sinal o mais alto, lhe parecia familiar.

E aquela tardia luz da resposta que insiste em aparecer nos momentos mais inusitados, surgiu em meio à ignorante escuridão da mente de Ichigo.

- É... Ele!

...x...x...x...

Já era noite.

A shihakusho que Rukia vestia balançava ao sabor da brisa ocasionada pela corrida desta até o local informado pelo aparelho de celular. Com graciosidade, a pequena shinigami desviava dos transeuntes que sequer notavam a sua existência, uma vez que ela naquele momento, estava na sua forma espiritual. Acerca de cinco metros de distância, Ikki tentava acompanhar seus passos. Mas o fato de não ser apenas um espírito vagante e ter um corpo de um metro e noventa, estava deixando essa parte da missão um tanto mais difícil.

- Corra mais rápido! – ela falava, quando viu seu companheiro de missão quase estraçalhar uma peça de vidro que era cuidadosamente manuseada por dois rapazes que só não o chamaram de santo.

- Como se isso fosse possível para mim! – ele bradava, atraindo olhares curiosos dos homens e mulheres que se apinhavam na calçada. Afinal, não era comum ver um homem que parecia estar a correr da polícia ainda ficar conversando sozinho.

Enquanto estava preocupado em dar satisfações à Rukia, Ikki derrubou uma outra pessoa ao chão. Praguejando baixo por ter que se atrasar ainda mais, o oriental ainda assim estendeu a mão para auxiliar o homem de estatura baixa que parecia pronto para ir a uma festa de gala, dada a roupa de talhe fino que usava.

- Desculpe... – Ikki balbuciou, ainda com o braço em riste, mas que não foi recebido pelo outro que se levantou e voltou a caminhar apressadamente, sua cabeça estava abaixada, como se estivesse se certificando de que não havia deixado nada cair.

Quando já estava a uma distância considerável, finalmente levantou a cabeça e seu olhar acastanhado se cruzou com os azulados do jovem. Este tempo não passou de alguns segundos, mas este breve momento foi suficiente para que os instintos de Ikki permanecessem em alerta.

- Pelas coordenadas que recebi, já estamos próximos... Ikki?!

Não havia mais nenhum sinal do yurei naquela rua.

...x...x...x...

Pandora seguia na frente, ignorando por completo a presença de Radhamantys atrás de si. Os seguranças abriram a porta da limousine e a jovem os dispensou. Aquela seria uma noite bastante importante em sua vida e não iria permitir presenças alheias. Ao se sentar na confortável assento do automóvel, disse com os olhos fechados.

- Pode seguir...

- Motorista, onde está a garrafa de uísque?

- Radhamantys?! – a cantora quase gritou, boquiaberta. – Saia já daqui! Você tem um carro disponível e preciso ficar sozinha!

- Não dá. Eu dispensei o outro carro, já que este é bem mais confortável e como estou tão atrasado como você... – e olhando em direção ao motorista, indagou. – O que você ainda está fazendo parado?

- Cretino! – Pandora resmungou pálida de raiva. O inglês não deixou de sorrir ante a reação da cantora.

- Já disseram que você fica encantadora quando está irada?

Ela deu muxoxo como resposta. Entretanto, quando finalmente sentiu que possuía novamente o controle sobre suas ações, tornou a falar.

- Quer conhecer um segredo meu, Radhamantys Wyvern?

- Se achar que sou a pessoa mais adequada a escutar tamanha dádiva...

- Sempre desejei que você morresse.

A revelação da moça desceu ainda mais agressiva do que a dose de Red Label doze anos que o pianista estava a degustar.

- Às vezes... Também sinto o mesmo desejo. – respondeu seco, sem encará-la.

O motorista deu a primeira marcha no motor e o carro começou a deslizar no asfalto. Naquela noite, não seria apenas a vocalista que desejava a morte de Radhamantys Wyvern.

...x...x...x...

Permaneceram calados durante todo o trajeto. Pandora de olhos fechados e Radhamantys de olhos bem abertos. Afinal, porque o tal motorista estava fazendo um caminho em círculos? Mal terminara seu pensamento quando o veículo desacelerou, estacionando em frente ao cemitério da cidade.

- Hei! Porque parou aqui?

O tom de voz do inglês despertou Pandora de sua letargia.

- O que está acontecendo?

A portinhola de acesso ao banco do motorista abriu e o cano de um revólver surgiu em direção a Radhamantys que antes de pensar em qualquer ação, sentiu seu peito arder. Ao ver o corpo dele deslizar debilmente, Pandora gritou tomada pelo pânico, mas logo em seguida também se calou ante uma inexplicável dormência que se apossava de seu corpo. Seria essa a sensação da morte?

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**Revisado por Harpia e Akane Kittsune**_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Olá pessoas que estão acompanhando Shinigami. Quero confessar que fiquei surpresa diante a receptividade de vocês a esta fanfic. Realmente fiquei surpreendida._

_Este segundo episódio teve que ser "cortado" em duas partes porque começou a ficar grande demais e como eu não queria cansar a leitura de nenhum de vocês... D Mas e aí, gostaram dessa primeira parte? Torço que sim! _

_No mais, quero dizer que este ano foi bastante especial para mim. Tive fic publicada em revista e o Pandora's Box teve um crescimento acima do esperado. E tudo isso graças a vocês._

_Portanto, o meu agradecimento" a todos que estão acompanhando o meu trabalho. _

_Até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
